While there have been many attempts at designing contianers for holding and counting coins, the end result with all such containers is still the manual wrapping of coins. The most popular containers are those such as the transparent semicircular type with graduated markings to indicate coin count. And while these are quite adequate for saving coins, they still present the problem of fumbling with coins when the coins must be removed and transported, for example in coin wrapping. Although this is a relatively minor problem with a limited number of coins, with a large volume of coins such a process can be highly labor intensive. Accordingly, what is needed in this area is a coin saver which will not only provide a convenient and accurate way of saving and counting coins, but will provide assistance in the more tedious task of coin wrapping.